Rayne Sola
Rayne Feronia Yuuji (nee: Sola) is the Main Protagonist of A Fallen Angel and Minor Protagonist in A Rising Demon EARLY LIFE Rayne was born on December 18th, 1998 in Heidelburg, Badem-Wurttemberg, Germany to Ramsay and Katherine Heidenreich. Rayne was (and always will be) a Good Kid, gotten Good Grades and had little friends. Until the age of 13, Rayne had gotten into what her parents call "The Dark Side" when she had gotten into Rock and Metal Music and Bands (i.e: MOTIONLESS IN WHITE, SlipKnot, New Years Day, etc.) and soon gotten disrespect from her parents and older brother (her older brother even molested her in the fact of her becoming "Dark") In the First Chapter of A Fallen Angel, Rayne soon gotten dragged by her Father to the basement after her calling them out on their abuse. That is when she decides she has had enough and ran away from Germany, swims across The Atlantic Ocean, and moves to Scranton, Pennsylvania, United States. While in Scranton, she gets adopted by her most favorited member of Metal Band, Motionless In White, Ghost and his then-girlfriend, Now -wife, Kylie. SOCIAL AND LOVE LIFE On her first days at Scranton High School, Rayne encounters her intentional Bullies: Ophelia Foster, Jamie Willowbrook,Amber Partelli, Matt Foster, David Hollis, and Giles Cain, who torment her because of her being a German, Gothic, and Fat. Rayne then meets her Official Best Friends: Anna Clendening and Alix Gitter (Chapters 10: Meeting Anna - Chapters 14: That's What Friends are For). Rayne is always there to protect her besties as well as them protecting her from Ophelia and her gang of Bullies. (Also, Rayne almost's gets Sexually Assaulted by Giles Cain Boyfriend because Giles secretly likes her and wants her for his own being) On her way to School, Rayne meets her first boyfriend named Brandon Pettitt (From Consider Me Dead) and the two started dating for a while until Chapters 38 - 39 (BRAYNE - BRANDON & RAYNE - BREAKUP) Rayne throw's Brandon a Birthday Party for his 23rd Birthday when he brings his now current girlfriend, Brionna and breaks up with Rayne just because "Shes just Rayne". MUSICIAN-SIDE LIFE Rayne also has a passion for Music, she soon become's an aspiring Musician until MIW's presence boost's her popularity. She soon meets her Backup-Band: Griffin Howard, Daniel Insanity, Thalia James, Hermann Gerard, and Hayes Matthews; Who soon become her one-of-a-kind best friends as well. Griffin used to have liking for Rayne (and still does), his liking is so strong to where he threatens Hyde and Kyo to stay away from Rayne or else, but Kyo calls his bluff and says: "What are you going to do? Skip your Meds and have another 'Seizure' again for Rayne to feel sorry for you? Please!" which gotten Griffin more angrier with Dir En Grey, VAMPS, and even Versailles (Band). Speaking of Visual Kei, In Chapters 50 and to the End, Rayne soon is stuck in more of a 'Love-Square' than Triangle when she has caught the eyes and likings of Sono (Matenrou Opera), Kyo (Dir En Grey), KAMIJO (Versailles). Rayne doesn't know who to choose but from asking Thalia and her friends, the only thing Anna could come up with was: "Which ever lead singer you choose to date...we will make it easier for you and date their band mates as well, cause we have seen them staring at us!".